Prior shredding apparatus for hospital waste material has not been operable continuously and has not been able to shred the waste to an unrecognizable state. Batch feed shredding apparatus is slow and cannot shred the large quantities of waste generated by a hospital to an unrecognizable state which allows efficient sterilization of the waste due to its shredded size. Leaving large pieces of unshredded material does not allow the shredded material to be efficiently sterilized.